<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Someday by Notmenotthemtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975410">Maybe Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo'>Notmenotthemtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wonders about his future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was at the store buying flowers. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted to buy a gift for someone. He already bought cards, and boxes of chocolate. He blushed thinking about his crush. She was someone he liked. He thanked the saleswoman and walked out. </p><p>No way he was telling Dean about her. He knew Dean well. He would tease Jack relentlessly. He wouldn't tell Cas either, he wanted to keep it a secret. He walked down the street and into a coffee shop waiting for her. He watched as Sam and his girlfriend Eileen walked by. He was glad neither saw him, he knew Sam and Eileen would keep a secret, but Jack wanted this experience for himself. </p><p>He wondered about the future. Billie said he had a task, but even Jack deserved a break. He just wished he was normal. Have friends his own age, date, go to college, work at a normal job making a honest living. Hmm. He had his fake IDs, maybe he can apply at the Burger King across the street. He can't hunt forever. </p><p>He saw her. Maybe someday he can have a normal life. Maybe someday instead of flowers, he can buy a ring instead. Maybe someday he can stand at his wedding with Sam, Dean and Castiel beside him as he says his vows. Maybe someday he'll hold his newborn child in his arms. But for now, tell her he was her secret admirer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>